The Visitor
by Sapphyre Blu
Summary: Maura gets an unexpected visitor in her autopsy. Crossover with Leverage, though it's an easy read if you've never seen Leverage. Set in the earlier seasons of both shows.


A/N: I found this on my computer. I wrote it a year or so ago.

* * *

After getting the fright of her life, the only thing Dr. Maura Isles could think was _when did she get in here?_ Most people would have wondered _why is she here?_ Or at least _is she going to hurt me?_ Maura was dictating notes one minute and when she turned around there was another, very alive, occupant in the room.

"Can I help you?" the doctor asked unsure of herself.

"No, I'm just waiting," the blonde girl said perched on an unoccupied autopsy table.

"Nobody, but authorized personnel are allowed down here," she said cautiously approaching the perched girl.

The girl shrugged one shoulder and tilted her head to the side in indifference. She then jumped off the table and went into Dr. Isles's office.

"Why are you here?" Isles asked.

"The lobby smells like sweat and coffee, the interview room smells like urine and the jail.." she waved her hand under her nose "yuck."

"This is a police station, we are not a jail, we have holding cells...Wait, you got out of a holding cell?"

The blonde girl didn't seem like she was paying attention.

"Are you a foster child, or adopted?" the escapee asked.

"Adopted," she answered before she could think. "How did you know?"

"No pictures of your parents."

The blonde girl was now picking up items and putting them back down. Dr. Isles could almost swear she was appraising them.

"Why are you down here again?"

"I like it better down here, less...living things."

Maura had to smile at that one.

"How much did you pay for this?" she held up an African mask.

Maura told her.

"You have a good eye for price, most people pay too much for these."

"I had to work to haggle the seller down to a remotely fair price. The man didn't realize I wasn't going to be duped because I was a tourist."

The blonde cracked a half smile at her, which Dr. Isles found oddly endearing since that was the first semi-emotion she showed. Isles almost felt bad she contacted her partner in secret...almost.

"What were you arrested for?" Dr. Isles asked.

"Theft," she answered now perched on Dr. Isles' desk. Maura was standing right in front of her. The blonde girl slowly reached to touch her necklace. The pathologist pushed her hand away.

"You're obviously not that good, or you wouldn't have gotten caught."

"I was supposed to get caught."

She evaluated the blonde girl. Nothing physiologically pointed to lying. In fact she didn't think the girl lied the whole time she was talking to her.

"Why?" the doctor wanted to know.

Before she could answer her best friend came in gun first.

"Maura, are you alright?"

"Put the gun down Jane, she's harmless."

"Who's the detective here?" Rizzoli asked, but put her gun away.

"Give me the keys to the holding cell," the blonde girl did as she was told.

"And my badge," Jane waited for her to hand it over. "And detective Stillwater's credentials."

That too came out of the blonde girl's pocket.

"Is there anything else you would like to hand over?" Jane offered

The girl reached in her pocket and handed another item over.

"My chap-stick?" Jane asked confused.

"It's dry up there."

"You know some chap-sticks dry lips out with repeated use causing an addictive cycle," Maura offered.

"I knew that," Blonde girl raised her hand.

"Come on, you're under arrest," Jane said frustrated with both of them.

The detective grabbed the blonde girl's arm and went for her back pocket. "Give me my handcuffs," she ordered.

Once Rizzoli got them back she put them on the blonde girl's wrists.

"It was nice meeting you," Dr. Isles said.

Jane looked at her friend shocked.

"She could tell I was adopted right away, which means she was probably in the system too, she has a great eye for merchandise and she likes it in autopsy."

"Awkward, foster-kid, likes pretty things and autopsy. I'm sure it's like looking in a mirror," Jane said.

"No," Maura replied, "She dresses like you."

"Tell you what, in three to five years I will set you two up on a play date, now come on" she tugged on her charge's arm.

"Bye Maura," the blonde waved with her suddenly un-cuffed hand.

Detective Rizzoli let out a scream of frustration and traded her hand cuffs for a zip tie before walking the blonde out the door.


End file.
